Zane Hills
Zane Hills '''is currently one of the Anubis House residents. He was born in Ancient Egypt, 3569 BC. His parents are Anubis and Anput who are gods in Egyptian Mythology. When Edward freed him from the Egyptian Afterlife Prison, he started to become a resident in Anubis House, alongside his best friends, Dalila, Jafari and Annabel. Edward helps them fit in and they become close friends with him. When Sibuna finds out that Zane, Dalila, Annabel and Jafari have to represent one of the Egyptian gods from the gateway ritual, the Song of the Gods, so they could get Horus' artifact, the Staff of Wisdom back in the right hands, they become members of Sibuna. He began a relationship with Dalila a few weeks after they met, but they didn't get reunited after he died of infection in battle, which his father told him not to be involved with. They still love each other, and soon get back together when they became students at Anubis House. Background When Zane was a young boy, he always dreamed of becoming a warrior, so he trained every day, this is how he has became really strong and because of this, whenever he wanted friends, people kept running away from him because they consider him as a "monster" and he never wanted to show his face or sit unless it was neccessary. One day, after he told Dalila, his father told him that he would not be in battle because he cared for his son too much, but he went against his father's word and fought in battle. When Dalila, the first person who didn't run away from him, she introduced him to Annabel and Jafari at the Temple of Horus in Nekhen, but since he's not really talkative he didn't say much and he left. Dalila, thought he was a little shy but he revealed to her the real reason why he acts the way he is. Zane comes across a secretive, casual, serious, strong guy. Zane has natural brown hair with brown eyes but when she gets to Anubis, Jafari disguises him a teenager with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. Death On March 19, 3553 BC, when Zane went to visit his friends, Dalila greeted him first outside the Temple of Horus in Nekhen. Dalila gave him a sword she made to show that she loved him. When Anubis greeted him, he had told him that Zane couldn't be in the battle. Much to his dismay, he went against his father's word and fought in battle using the sword Dalila gave him, when Anubis saw Zane, he called out to him. He got a little distracted by his father and the man he was fighting, impaled him in the chest with a poisionous blade, he quickly kicked him and stabbed him in the head, and Zane slowly collasped to the ground. Anubis ran over and weeped over him because he blames himself for killing his only son. When he picked him and his sword up, he informed his youngest daughter, Kebechet that Zane won the battle for them but thanks to his bavery he died and he lay him on the ground for his daughter to say a few words. Once she had finished, she sobbed and walked away. Anubis took Zane and chained him up in one of the afterlife prisons, when he woke up, he realized he couldn't move. When Anubis told him where he was, Zane demanded that he let him go, but Anubis refused. At first, Zane broke the first set of chains but after that incident, Anubis made ones that not even Zane's strength could break. Zane told him to let him go again but he said to him that he was keeping him in here to protect him because he did not listen to his instructions and he must learn from his mistake. Zane was concerned about Dalila that she won't see him at Annabel's coronation and Anubis had told him that she will know of his consequences soon and had said that he will released when the time is right. Relationships Dalila Collins '''(3553 BC-present; Close Friend, Lover, Girlfriend) Zane to Dalila: ''"I love you too. You were the first girl that wanted to know me, thank you." '' Dalila was the first person to not run away from Zane when he wanted to find friends. She confronted him after she heard screams on her way to Nekhen to meet Jafari and Annabel. When she ordered Zane to look at her, she immediately fell in love with his handsome face. She introduced Jafari and Annabel to him but he didn't say much after the visit, she confronted him again on the sand outside Annabel's home, she thought he was really shy, but he revealed to her that he wasn't shy, just not very talkative. This made Dalila more curious of him, she wanted to get to him, better. Much to Zane's dismay, he found her very annoying and wanted her to leave him alone. He ordered her to leave him alone because he prefers to be alone and that he always pushes people away because of his attitude, he was about to walk away from her again, but she kissed him. This made Zane realise that she really liked him and they got to know each a bit more. A few weeks later, they developed their love for each other, Dalila admits it when she gives him a sword in a box, he asked her as his date to Annabel's coronation, when she accepted, they kissed. When they finished, Anubis had told Zane that he could not be battle, this enraged Zane which Dalila asked if he was okay. He said he was fine and he was going against his father's word, she encouraged Zane to fight what he believes in, he promised he'll met her at Annabel's coronation and he walked off. When it was the day of Annabel's coronation, Dalila was worried that Zane didn't show up, but she wouldn't let go of him or have any negative thoughts about her love, like Annabel thought of Jafari. When Dalila walked up to his father, he reveals to her, Zane died of infection in battle, which Anubis didn't want him to get involved with, when Dalila hears the news, she breaks down and cries her heart out. Her mother told her to move on from her brother but she told her that she won't stop loving him. They get back together in House of Stars after Edward frees them both and attend Anubis House. Their relationship shipped name is Zalila. 'Annabel Evans' (3553 BC-present; Close Friend) ''' '''Zane to Annabel: ''"You are very sweet, I'll never forget this."'' They first met when Dalila introduced him to her and Jafari. He didn't show much appreciation because he wasn't a very talkative person, when Dalila revealed to them that Zane wasn't a very talkative person, Annabel has tried very hard to keep on Zane's good side. Zane helped Dalila see that Jafari was still alive but she didn't believe them at the start. There was also another time where they found a painting of Jafari, he tried to get her to admit to Edward that Jafari was her lover. She was very annoyed when she had to reveal it to Eddie. Annabel shared a tear with Dalila when they found out he died at her coronation because they were really great friends. Zane was really happy that Annabel told Eddie to find him, but as usual Zane doesn't show much emotion and since Dalila knows him too well, she knows everything about him and told Annabel he was grateful. Annabel and Zane seem to have a good friendship and they'll do anything to help each other out. Their friendship shipped name is Zannabel. 'Jafari Rowe' (3553 BC-present; Roommates, Best Friend) '' '' Zane: ''"Jafari would never lie to us unless it was to protect us, it's the way he is." '' Zane has always been like a big brother to Jafari, always helping him out and being there for him when he is needed. Zane has shared secrets with Jafari that only he would understand. They are currently roommates at Anubis. When Jafari finds out Zane is dead, he desperately wanted to find Zane to say his final goodbyes, when he finds out that he couldn't find his body, he was very mad. Jafari has always stuck by Zane and uses his powers to help him out. When Jafari has his powers controlled by his uncle, Zane gets really angry and tries everything for things to be back to normal. Their friendship shipped name is Zafari. 'Eddie Miller' (2011-present; Close Friend) ''' '''Zane to Eddie at Yaru: ''"Thanks for finally getting me out of these chains."'' Edward was the person who freed Zane from her home, Yaru also known as the Egyptian afterlife and got him reunited with his lover, Dalila. He helped him fit in and get a very warm welcome at Anubis while he was on his quest to complete his path of the Song of the Gods in order for Horus' artifact to be found again. They became fast friends because of his gratitude towards him for finding his old friends. Eddie respects Zane as a excellent fighter and jokes around with him saying he is the "ancient egyptian verison of his brother." Zane and Eddie have a similar fashion style (leather jackets) and personality (being rebellious). Eddie has shown to have a sensitive side when it comes to the ghosts, he really takes keeping them a secret, very seriously. Their friendship shipped name is Zeddie. 'Brianna Clarke' (2013-present; Close Friend) ''' Brianna has known they were ghosts ever since she had became the goddess Ankh. Zane has heard about Brianna from Annabel. When they finally meet, they are shown to be the close friends. Zane helped Brianna get Jerome back after he got kidnapped by her boyfriend's father. Since Brianna doesn't have much confidence in herself yet, Zane has done all the protecting for her. Zane was the person who helped her master her super-strength, even when Brianna uses her super-strength Zane appears to be a little stronger than her still, but training with Zane to her is a challenge and she would be more than happy to master her powers if she's getting trained by Zane. Their friendship shipped name is Zarianna. Jerome Clarke '(2011-present; Close Friend) ' Jerome has only known about Zane being a ghost due to the fact that he is a close friend of Annabel. Jerome is the second person to know of the ghosts' stay at Anubis because Annabel told him. Zane helped Brianna get Jerome back, by pulling the cell he was in apart, due to the fact he is really strong. They seen to be very close friends, Jerome jokes around saying that he is his "personal bodyguard" because he always protects him but as usual Zane doesn't really care what people think of him. Their frienship shipped name is Zerome. Rosalinda Sullivan' '(2011-present; Close Friend) ''' Rina is the third person to know of the secret of the ghosts, due to the fact that her staff is the Staff of Ra, one of the artifacts needed for the Song of the Gods. Rina has always been really friendly towards Zane. Since, Rina saw Jafari earlier than Eddie, she has been informed about the secret which she was happy to keep, which made them really close friends. Zane is grateful to Rina because she has made Dalila feel very welcome in Anubis, but he doesn't seem to show it, after all if you are like Zane admitting things isn't the easiest thing to do. Their friendship shipped name is Zina. 2013: Events in the Fanfiction, "House of Stars": In House of Stars, he is first mentioned when Eddie finds a painting of him, along with Jafari, Dalila and Annabel when he summons Set he orders Eddie that he only has 3 days to find him and his daughter or he will force him in the afterlife forever. Eddie frees Zane from the Afterlife Prison and they become students at Anubis in order to complete a quest to find Horus' artifact the Staff of Wisdom by using the gateway ritual, the Song of the Gods. Zane represents his father and he becomes a member of Sibuna along with Annabel, Jafari and Dalila. Trivia *He is from Yaru, the Egyptian Afterlife. *He has brown hair and brown eyes. *He is one of the four that have to be rescued in order to complete the Song of the Gods quest. *Zane's birthday is December 31, 3569 BC. *Zane's deathday is March 19, 3553 BC. *He is shown to a big similarity with Edward's brother, Edmund. *Since the Egyptian's were incest, Zane is currently in a relationship with his niece. (His sister's daughter). *His powers are anything to do with death and war. *His roommate, Jafari is his best friend. *He loves to fight. *Zane's little sister is the only family member he gets along with out of his household. *Since, Anubis' decsion of not letting him in battle, Zane and Anubis' relationship has gotten worse. *He is the strongest at Anubis. *He is a member of Sibuna. *The sword that he died in battle with is the sword Dalila gave to him to show her love for him. *He died of infection in a battle in 3553 BC. *He has blonde hair and green eyes when he is disguised as a human. *So far, Rosalinda, Jerome, Brianna and Eddie are the only ones to know they are from 3553 BC. *Her Astrological Sign is Capricorn. Category:Anubis House Characters